


... Fetch?

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Commissioned fic, Gen, Gen Fic, Keith is one of THOSE people, eastofthemoon, tries to play fetch with your cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Keith and the space mice bond over a small game.





	... Fetch?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eastofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/gifts).



> Get to know me on Twitter @cutekittenlady  
> And on my tumblr fic blog http://cutekittenlady.tumblr.com/

Pets had never been a realistic option for Keith.

Even back when his dad was still around, the idea of keeping a dog or even a ca in their small living space was a bit of a stretch. With his father working all day and Keith himself at school, there would have never been enough time to properly care for an animal. Even a relatively small one.

After his dad was gone, the idea of having a little companion went from unlikely to impossible. The only place Keith had to go at that time was the garrison, and the garrison had some very strict rules about animals on campus.

So, when Keith wound up in space on a castle shaped ship with a royal princess who happened to have four very adorable pet mice, he decided it was time he tried to gain back some of that lost experience.

It was going about as well as expected.

“So,” he began looking down at the four multi colored rodents on the table. “Do you guys play… fetch?”

The four stared up at him their expressions, if space mice even had expressions, were unreadable.

Glancing down at the spork beside his hand, Keith tentatively picked it up and looked at the mice.

They looked back up at him like a group of spectators.

With a flick of his wrist, Keith light toss the spork aside sending it clattering down the long table.

“Fetch?” he said suggestively hoping they’d get the hint.

Instead the mice clapped their hands politely as though they were watching a sub par magic show and didn’t want to embarrass the magician. 

“Uhm no.” Keith hesitated trying to explain. “You’re supposed to, y’know, go get it?”

The mice glanced at one another.

“Please?”

Chulechule unwillingly strode across the table, grabbed the spork in her teeth, and dragged it back over to their end of the table. She then looked up at Keith expectantly.

In response Keith picked up the spork and tossed it across the table again.

There was a pause.

Chulechule then put her hands on her tiny mousey hips and glared up at him offendedly.

Suddenly feeling very ashamed Keith explained.

“It’s… It’s fetch.” he stirred in his seat a little. “It's an earth game we play with our pets.”

Four sets of beady little eyes narrowed on him. Making Keith think that using the term pet had been a poor choice of words.

Chulatt strode across the table and retrieved the spork before bringing it back and lifting it up over his head. Keith reached towards it only for the mouse to toss the thing down the table just barely out of reach.

Keith glanced at the utensil before looking down to the mice who were pointing down the table meaningfully. Slowly, and without taking his eyes off the mice, Keith grabbed the spork and set it on the table in front of him. Only for the mice to then toss it aside again.

“I don't think this is how it's supposed to work.”

Even so, he still retrieved the spork and let them toss it again.


End file.
